Genie Meanie Minie Mo/References
*Mr. Crocker has an Uncle Albert who is locked in a mental hospital in Canada. * This episode is featured as one of two bonus episodes in the DVD version of Scary GodParents (DVD and VHS). *Timothy T. Turner has the same initials as Timmy Turner. *Genies, like Norm have been known to be very tricky with wishes such as how tricked Timmy with all of his wishes, but when Timmy wishes for a lawyer, Norm poofs up Fairy Mason (a lawyer who knows and hates Norm). Ironically meaning that possibly only a lawyer can "outjerk" a genie. *Things that Norm says he can't escape from: Magic lamps, the charms of Barbara Eden, and anything made of Smoof. * Genie Meanie Minie Mo - The title is a reference to the children's nursery rhyme, Eeny Meeny Miny Moe. * Norm MacDonald - Norm the Genie is named after his voice actor, Norm MacDonald. * McDonalds - Wanda and Cosmo not granting breakfast wishes after 10:30 is a reference to McDonalds and other restaurants having such strict rules. * I Dream of Jeannie - One of the things Norm cannot escape is the charms of Barbara Eden. Coincidentally, Eden played Jeannie in the series and she was a genie like Norm. * Uncle Albert - The name "Uncle Albert" could be a reference to several films and songs having these name, like Mary Poppins. ** Also, Uncle Albert could be a reference to the Canadian province, Alberta. * Aladdin - Norm being summoned from the lava lamp by Timmy is a reference to the Genie or Jafar being summoned from the lamp by Aladdin. * Perry Mason - The fairy Timmy wished "Fairy Mason" is an obvious parody of Perry Mason. *Norm says that he can't escape from anything made out of Smoof but he escapes when he says he'll give Timmy 3 more wishes. *When Norm spat out the tacks and the bees, he spat them at Timmy. Although Timmy, was covering his head, he should have at least got some injuries since the tacks and the bee stingers were sharp. :Timmy: Mr. Burkenbakke Mr. Burkenbakke? What are you doing with this garage sale? There's no garage. :Mr. Burkenbakke: Of course not. I'm a teacher. I can't afford a garage. It's a "I Don't Have a Garage" garage sale. I don't make "Crocker" money. :Timmy: a sign Make Smoof, Not War? What's "smoof"? :Mr. Burkenbakke: Only the most naturally recurring material on Earth, little dude. :Timmy: How come I've never heard of it? :Mr. Burkenbakke: Because, "the man" doesn't want you to. ---- :Norm: after Timmy rubs his lamp Whoa, man! That was some party. Hey! This isn't Marlo's house; and these aren't my pants. :Timmy: Hey, you're a genie! :Norm: Well, I guess we can cut brains off the wish list. Okay, kid here's the deal: I am Norm. I'm a magical genie, and- Cosmo and Wanda walk away -hey! Wait up!back in front of Timmy What's the big ten-year old hurry? What, are you late for a wedgie? Don't ya get it, for freeing me from the lamp, you get three wishes so- and his fairies walk away again; and Norm poofs back up in front of Timmy Hey! Smoof for brains! What part of three wishes do you not understand? :Wanda: Timmy doesn't need you. He has fairy godparents. and Wanda's hair gets tangled :Cosmo: The swirl is dangerous! :Norm: chuckling Fairy Godparents? sarcastically Oh, yeah, they're useful. ---- :Timmy: front of Trixie Tang's house Time to get what I've always wanted; Trixie Tang's love. :Wanda: Timmy, this is going to end badly. :Timmy: I'll just be more specific: I wish Trixie Tang loved Timmy Turner. :Norm: Whatever you say. wish in action :Trixie Tang: lovestruck I love Timmy Turner. I love Timmy Turner. :Timmy: Excellent! boy walks up to Trixie Not excellent! Who's that? :Norm: That? That's Timmy J. Turner, of Penouscha, Wisconsin. kisses the boy, and he faints, awestruck; as Trixie floats another boy That's Timmy K. Turner, El Sadungo, California. kisses the boy and he also faints; as Trixie then floats to a old man Timothy T. Turner, of Plattsburgh, Georgia... :Timothy T. Turner: gives him a peck kiss of affection Oh-ho, you are sweet! :Norm: You know what they all have in common? They're all smarter than you! laughs You think this is fun? I think so. :Timmy: You're going back in the lamp. ---- :Timmy: Norm You tricked me! :Norm: How could I trick you? I mean, you're ten years old and I'm fifty thousand. And with those teeth. I mean look at the size of those things! Hey, there's something you could've wished for: human-sized teeth. ---- :Norm: inside a vacuum I can't get out! Darn it! This bag is made out of smoof, isn't it? There are three things I can't escape from: magic lamps, the charms of barbed reading, and smoof stuff! ---- :Police Guard: Uncle Albert a package Package, Uncle Albert. :Uncle Albert: Splendid! Put it by the other ones, eh? down Norm's lava lamp Ah, another lamp for my collection. I can't wait to rub it... smirks triumphantly ...as soon as they let me out of this straightjacket! :Police Guard: another guard Poor sap. He thinks genies really exist. :Guard: Loony, eh? :Uncle Albert: Ah-hahahaha! GENIES! door to Albert's cell slams shut. Albert peeks out as the episode irises in on him and the ending title card shows :Norm: defeat Aw, smoof! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes